Story of the Heart
by wind scarlett
Summary: Drabbles about Trafalgar Law and his sweet Margaret, some based on canon, some simply AU. Slight LuHan. "What you got on Valentine's Day, Margaret?" / "He presented me his heart." Law/Margaret.


**Note**: this is the second installment of my favorite crack pairing, Law and Margaret. Some based on canon, some totally AU. Let's spread the spirit of Law and Margaret everywhere~! Hope you enjoy reading this~!

**Disclaimer**: Eiichiro Oda

* * *

**Story of the Heart**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Having Son**

Margaret was so nervous when she told Law that they could only have daughters, for every woman in the Isle of Women usually gave birth to daughters in their lives. The perfectionist doctor released a happy laugh, stroking Margaret's head lovingly.

"By now you might never _have_ heard about the new technology in which we, the doctors, can help any women to determine the sex of the next _child." _Law said calmly. "But of course, it's only between us. I don't like the very idea of changing this amazing isle."

The blond woman was rather surprised. Her eyes shimmered in amazement. "How could you do that?"

"Changing sex positions is one of the methods," Law answered, holding his woman closer. "Come, I will show you."

**.**

**.**

**Furry Hat**

That sunny day Margaret decided to make something for Law. She wanted to give her lover present before he left the Isle of Women. She secretly hoped Law would always remember her and their lovely days together as he saw the gift. She knew handsome pirate like Law might have another woman in many places, but there's nothing wrong with her wishful thinking, right?

Yet, the blond Amazonian didn't know what colors Trafalgar Law liked, or his hobbies. She usually met Law in the forest for hours, but mostly they spent time having sex instead talking about their personal interests. True, that was so frustrating.

Then, Margaret remembered Law's most favorite crew, Bepo. Law once had told her how he enjoyed Bepo's present in his ship, and wanted to make a doll out of Bepo as he died.

"You're insane," Law couldn't hide his smile when Margaret gave him the black and white furry hat, which were his most favorite colors. Perhaps that's just lucky guess, or perhaps that's the true power of love. "You're so dead."

"You aren't happy?" Margaret looked like she wanted to cry, didn't know that her lover was pleased with her gift. "Law—"

It was kind of happiness he hardly found the right words to tell her how happy she made him, so Law took Margaret to his arms. Then, he sealed her mouth with his divine kisses.

**.**

**.**

**Taking Her Away**

"Law, can you take me with you?" Margaret whispered in Law's arms. "I'll be so happy if you did."

Usually he would answer harshly, saying _fucking no, you'd better die _to that kind of request, but he couldn't treat his lover that way. Well, he did to some of them, yet Margaret was very special. She was the only one who could steal his heart away with her naiveté, innocent nature.

"I don't want to involve you in any dangerous situations," he put his arms around her. "You're safe here, along with your friends and family. Besides, who would take care our child?"

"I'm not pregnant," Margaret pouted her mouth. "Law, why don't you consider—"

The Heart Captain lowered his head and kissed Margaret, "soon you'll be."

**.**

**.**

**Jealousy**

Law really hated the way Margaret talked about Luffy every single day they met. She always asked him about Luffy's condition or Luffy's general development as if Luffy had been _her lover_. He wasn't possessive or so, he reminded himself very often, but he just hated when Margaret talked about another man beside him. Okay, you might call that jealousy.

"So, how's Luffy today?" Margaret smiled, asking him.

_Fuck, that question again. _Law took a deep breath, and then answered lazily. "Luffy's okay."

"I adore you so much!" Margaret told him. She was so proud of him, he could tell. "You're the greatest doctor ever!"

Just then, all of his jealousy was gone.

**.**

**.**

**Perfect Boyfriend**

Trafalgar Law was known for his indifferent treatment for his patients. He would always give his best efforts, no matter they were rich or poor. However, he treated his women differently, selecting the best family and best-educated women only. It was so undeniably ill-fated for Law, meeting sweet Margaret, the new nurse from small city with poorly educated background.

Law couldn't control his feeling and fell in love at the first sight with her. However, he tried his best to cover his feelings. There's no way anyone might know about his _current failure_.

"Monkey D. Luffy is great boyfriend. I like him." Margaret told her colleague, Sweetpea. "He's so gentle and perfect."

That was the very beginning when he started to give Margaret more attention, asking her to bring him lunch or arranging her schedule, accompanying him always. He even stole her kisses, taking her out so often. She enjoyed his company, he could tell.

Still he heard Margaret commented, "Luffy is such perfect boyfriend."

Law stopped meeting Margaret, taking many women out, yet they couldn't beat her. _Fuck that poor woman_, Law cursed bitterly. He realized Margaret had stolen his heart.

Margaret came crying, asking him her faults. He told her the reason—Luffy.

"Luffy is my ex-boss's boyfriend. He's such nice guy." She explained. "What makes you so angry?"

"Oh, fuck you." He said, "Fuck you for making me so addicted to you."

**.**

**.**

**Best ****Obstetricians, Ever**

Law could rip out someone's heart easily without pain. He could successfully manage hard operations and surgery. That was why Margaret asked him, "can you help me deliver our first child without pain like what you usually do with those pirates? I mean, whoops—taking out our baby—just like that~!"

"Well…" Law curved his mouth. That was easy task for him. Moreover, he had planned to do that in the first place, helping Margaret to deliver their first, second, third, or whatever the number child without any sufferings. Actually, he hated thinking someone might touch his beloved blonde. "If you want that way…"

"And maybe you might help every woman here to deliver their children without pain! You'll be the best obstetricians, ever~!"

"Just for you," Law pressed each word to his beloved woman. "I'll do anything for you, just stop pushing your luck."

**.**

**.**

**Surgeon's Apprentice**

Law hardly believed that airhead Luffy was father of twin children. He also admired how Luffy protected his family with all his might when the government tried to capture Boa Hancock and their children. He swore that he would do the same to his beloved Margaret, who was having their second child that year. He was sort of man who didn't like to waste time after all.

"You don't have to worry about us, Law. Your dream is the most important thing."

"My biggest dream nowadays is protecting you, and our little kids." Law told her softly. "STOP PLAYING WITH BEPO, GALBI! HE'S NOT YOUR DOLL OR VICTIM! I SAID STOP!"

"Yes, daddy!" the little boy stop chasing Bepo, running upstairs.

"He's driving you crazy, isn't he?" Margaret laughed, touching Law's cheek lightly. Their son Trafalgar Galbi was nearly three that year. Everyone said he's spitting image of Law, having same dark circles around his eyes. "He said he wanted to be surgeon like you, operating all his dolls all day."

"Just tell me when he starts operating human." Law remembered his youth. "Guess I'll take him sailing with me, do you mind?"

"He's all yours."

**.**

**.**

**Valentine's Day**

Boa Hancock was so happy when Luffy presented her so-called-chocolate on Valentine's Day. Luffy was such moron, hardly knew how to cook or handle any cooking utensils. That was why Hancock always talked about Luffy's present to everyone.

"Margaret, what your darling gave you on last Valentine's Day?" Hebihime asked. "My dearest Luffy gave me wonderful chocolate, big and tasty."

Margaret, having Trafalgar Law as her soulmate, answered with ease, "he presented me his heart."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please notice that critics/flames are accepted happily.**


End file.
